Thomas Francis O'Malley (1854-1918)
Brooklyn, New York |Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings = |Death = Brooklyn, New York |Burial =Holy Cross Cemetery Brooklyn, New York |Father =John O'Malley (1825-?) |Mother =Margaret Collins (1830-?) |Spouse =Georgiana Reynolds (1855-1941) |Marriage = 1875 |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Thomas Francis O'Malley I (1854-1918) was a letter carrier and later a post office inspector for the United States Postal Service. (b. April 15, 1854, Brooklyn, Kings County, New York City, New York, USA - d. January 15, 1918, 3:00 pm, 350 Parkside Avenue, Brooklyn, Kings County, New York City, New York, USA) Parents He was the son of John O'Malley (1825-?), a laborer; and Margaret Collins (1830-?), a dressmaker. John and Margaret emigrated from County Mayo, Ireland in 1848 with John's brother Michael O'Malley and their mother Bridget. John was not married yet, according to the 1850 United States Census. Birth Thomas was born in 1854 in Brooklyn. New York In 1860 the family was living in Brooklyn, New York. John was working as a laborer and Margaret was working as a dressmaker. Thomas was listed as "Thos Omalley". Marriage Around 1875 Thomas married Georgiana Reynolds (1855-1941). Georgiana was from Vermont and worked at a candy store in New York. Children *Frank O'Malley (1876-1963) who was a banker that married Rene X and worked in Brazil. *Grace O'Malley (1881-?) who died as a youth. *Edwin Joseph O'Malley (1881-1953) who married Alma Feltner (1882-1940) and was the Commissioner of Public Markets for the city of New York, and the father of Walter Francis O'Malley (1903-1979). Walter Francis O'Malley owned the Brooklyn Dodgers. *Leonard O'Malley (1888-1966) who married Florence Riley (c1890-c1958) and was a real estate developer who's daughter married George Jay Gould III (1918-1985). *Arthur O'Malley (1889-1971) who married Maria K. Blake (1894-1989) and was a construction supervisor *Mabel O'Malley (1890-1926) who married Emile James Ozanne I (1872-1939) and took her own life during a bout of post-partum depression, four months after the death of her only child. *Agnes O'Malley (1891-1980) who married Oscar Louis Naetzker (1891-1983). *Joseph O'Malley (1893-1985) who married Kathryn Kennedy (1897-1974) aka Sis Kennedy, and was the Publisher of the Sub-Contractor's Register. *Estelle O'Malley (1895-1953) who married Nelson Montfort (c1895-?) and when they divorced she committed suicide on the boat when returning from Paris to New York. *Warren O'Malley (1897-c1955) who married Jenny X. *Kathryn O'Malley (1898-1985) a lawyer who never married. Occupation In 1880 Thomas was working as a letter carrier and Georgiana was working at a candy store. They were living on Madison Avenue in Manhattan. New York They appear in the 1880 Census as "Thos. F. O'Maley" and "Georgina O'Maley". By the year 1900 they had 19 children with 11 living and 8 deceased and were living at 21 Ritter Place in the Bronx. He was listed as "Thomas O Malley". In 1910 the family was living in Queens. Death When Thomas died, he was working as a postal inspector and living at 350 Parkside Avenue in Brooklyn in New York. The doctor was called on January 12, 1918 and took care of him till January 14. He died of "cardiac dilatation and chronic myocarditis" on January 15, 1918 at 3:00 pm. He was 63 years old and his death certificate number was "1473". Burial He was buried in Holy Cross Cemetery on January 17, 1918 at Plot 50, Range 30, Saint Joseph Section and was moved to Plot 17, Range 10, Front of Chapel Section on February 08, 1919. Memories about Thomas O'Malley *Walter Francis O'Malley (1903-1979) writes the following about his grandfather in a letter to Otto K. Olesen, Postmaster of Los Angeles on September 12, 1960: "In the late 1880s, Thomas worked in the Brooklyn Post Office at a time when Brooklyn was a separate city and not part of the greater city of New York. His associate there was Albert Furman, who later became Postmaster of Brooklyn. Postmaster Furman was a respected and colorful figure in Brooklyn in those days. My late Grandfather ... had been active in organizing an association of postal employees and that this effort was not appreciated at the time in Washington and that he was transferred from Brooklyn to San Francisco where he was assigned to the International Exposition in charge of the Post Office. He was never Postmaster of San Francisco but perhaps had that title at the International Exposition in San Francisco. One of my uncles was born in San Francisco during this period and my father (Edwin) attended grade school there as did his brothers and sisters. As I get the story, and after perhaps 4 years, he was reassigned to Brooklyn under Postmaster Furman, who had requested his transfer. He spent his entire adult life in the Postal Service and was devoted to it." Research *Karen O'Malley Almeida writes in 2012: "The Thomas O'Malley you have in your tree had a cousin Patrick. Patrick's father Michael and Thomas' father, John O'Malley, were brothers. Michael was my 3x great grandfather. I have been trying to find out more information about Estelle's death. I put a correction into the Italian genealogical group in NY for Mabel's marriage license info. They had dropped the O'. I have a copy of the record. My Aunt Elizabeth "Betty" O'Malley Cupo remembers Georgina and the youngest daughter Kathryn." *From Karen O'Malley Almeida: My Aunt Elizabeth O'Malley Cupo remembers Tom O'Malley and his wife Georgiana. She writes: they often visited Pat (Thomas's cousin) and Kate on Staten Island. Their daughter Grace was "maid of honor" at the wedding of Daniel Buckley and Mary O'Malley in 1903. That means she at least lived into her early 20's. Kathryn helped start Casita Maria settlement at 110 Street NYC. Her gowns went to my Aunt Betty (Elizabeth) and her sisters. External links *Findagrave: Thomas Francis O'Malley Images Image:Omalley-Thomas 01a.jpg|Thomas Francis O'Malley (1854-1918) Image:1870 census O'Malley Collins.jpg|1870 US Census Image:1880 census O'Malley Reynolds.jpg|1880 US Census Image:1900 census O'Malley Reynolds.jpg|1900 US Census File:O'Malley-ThomasFrancis deathcertificate.jpg|1918 death certificate Category:Non-SMW people articles